Omid (Survive)
Omid is a main character and a survivor in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, first introduced in Road to Savannah . He is a kind-hearted comic-relief who cares deeply for his girlfriend, Christa. As the comic relief of the group, Omid is always trying to lift the spirits of his companions. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Omid's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco, where he and Christa shared an apartment and owned a pet cat. He and Christa were on the "all American road trip" when the apocalypse started. He also, according to Christa, had his driver's license suspended twice, at least once for reportedly hitting a pedestrian. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Road To Savannah" During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa, Samuel and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up, followed by Clementine, and asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck, but Christa makes it clear that if anything happens, they will move on, alone. Omid and Christa then come down and Lee introduces them to Kenny, Ben, and the rest of the group. Kenny leads Omid into the train to teach him how to operate it if anything were to happen to himself. When Lee and Clementine return from the train station with the blowtorch, Omid offers to help Lee free the dangling tanker. Lee is able to cut through about half of the support keeping the tanker attached to the truck, but the truck starts to move and Omid saves Lee from being hit by it. Lee thanks him and informs him that he needs to trust Lee and let him hold onto him while he reaches out to cut through the rest of the support. Omid is reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. Omid successfully frees the dangling tanker. When the herd of walkers are seen coming towards the train, Kenny begins to drive the train forward. Lee tells Omid he has to jump onto the train, but once again, Omid is reluctant to do so. Despite what choice the character makes, whether to push him or let him decide, Omid does jump on the train. However, he lands the wrong way, bangs his shoulder against the top of the train, and topples off, injuring his leg. Christa jumps out of the train and forces him to his feet. Lee can choose whether to save Omid first or Christa first. If Lee chooses Christa, she criticizes Lee. If Omid is saved first, he also criticizes Lee, either way they both make it back on the train. Omid is incapacitated and stays with Christa while Lee heads to the front of the train. "Around The Corner" As the rest of the group reach a house after being followed by walkers in Savannah, Omid falls down and causes his leg wound to reopen. His condition quickly deteriorates and he gets progressively weaker as his wound becomes infected, leading to Kenny openly wishing to leave him behind, if he doesn't show any kind of improvement soon. Lee can either agree with him, or assure Omid and Christa that it isn't going to happen. After much difficulty, the group recovers the supplies, and make it back. Seemingly too late, as Omid lies unresponsive on his bed, appearing to be dead. But everyone is relieved when he wakes up with a gasp. Getting the medication from Vernon, Omid quickly recovers completely from his injury. During the end of the episode, Lee can convince Omid and Christa to help him rescue Clementine who has been kidnapped. They are very easily persuaded if Lee shows Chuck's bite to the group, and if he has been honest towards Christa and helpful towards Omid the whole time. Also, if Lee had left Clementine at the mansion to protect Omid, he and Christa will accompany him to return the favor, even if Lee doesn't show his bite. However, if Lee does not show much faith to Christa and Omid, they will stay behind when Christa indicates that she did not believe Omid would be up to a search. "Time Running Out" TBA Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Omid has killed: *Brie (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner *Time Running Out Trivia *Christa mentions that Omid has an interest in American Southern history, which Lee can talk to him about. *When Lee and Omid have to jump off the bridge onto the train, there are four different choices of words. Lee has the option to select one that distinctly says, "Have it your way. (Push Him)" This, of course, will cause Lee to push Omid off. **Humorously, if Lee chooses silence instead, Omid will push Lee off the bridge when realizing that the horde of walkers is scarier than a jump. **Also humorously, if Lee chooses to remark that if Omid stays, he would leave with Christa, then Omid will jump off the bridge himself, unwilling to leave Christa alone with the others. *It is often mentioned in Season 1 that Omid is light and short. In "No Time Left", you could joke that Omid would be a foot taller than you if he was you. **Also, in the same episode when crossing the sign, Lee will list the pros and cons that each person has. When describing Omid, he says that Omid is the lightest, but his leg is infected. Category:Survive Characters